What Comes of a Phoenix's Rage
by AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: Kanda/OC I named the character Phoenix before I changed my penname to Phoenix Foxfire, and I'm not changing her name now. Read the author's note inside. Anyways, Kanda shows that he's not as stone-cold as he leads everyone to believe.
1. Midnight Tears

Alright! Another fanfiction! The second one in two days! Now my Muses here will do the introductions, as they always will. And I just gained another one this morning. Introducing Charcoal!

**Charcoal-** Thanks, Moe. I am the Muse that is not as lazy as her other two Muses-

**Domiel-** Do you want to die?

**Charcoal**- But her other two Muses are pretty cool when they're working. They've got some pretty good ideas.

**Sage-** That's better.

**Charcoal- **Anyways, I just helped Moe finish this story this morning, she didn't have an ending to it. And she also had no drive whatsoever. So while Domiel and Sage were sleeping (lazy hobos), I did the work.

**Domiel-**…Did you just call us lazy hobos?

**Charcoal-** Of course not. What would make you think that?

**Domiel- **I could've sworn I heard…nevermind.

**Sage-** Well, onwards and upwards, forwards and backwards, let's get on with the show!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own D. Gray-Man. Katsura Hoshino does, lucky duck. And I'm not making any money off of this. I simply get bored and write down random things.

**Sage-** She's lying. She doesn't do it herself. We inspire her.

**Warning-** Nothing much to put here. They say the word hell once or twice.

On with the show!

* * *

**Title-** What Comes of a Phoenix's Rage

**Author-** Phoenix Foxfire

**Rating-** K+

_Author's Note- This is really just a pointless story, has no plot as of right now. I may make it into a longer story that tells about how Phoenix and Yu got to know each other, where Yu went that he was gone for 3 weeks, but as of right now, it's just a two-shot of random romance. Yes, the girl's name is Phoenix. I wrote this story while I still had my previous penname, Rememberthenameforever. So I didn't even think about it when I changed my name to Phoenix Foxfire. But I'm not changing her name at this point, because I'm in the midst of writing another D. Gray-Man story with her in it, and there's a specific reason that she has that name._

_The first chapter is from Yu's point-of-view. I feel the need to clarify it because I don't say his name for a while, it just says 'he' because I liked writing it that way._

**_Chapter 1-_** Midnight Tears

The first person he went to see when he got back was Phoenix. She'd been on his mind the entire time he'd been gone, and now he knew why, although he would never tell her. He'd loved her for a very long time now. At first he hadn't known what the feeling was, and it had frustrated him to no end. When the swordsman had realized what it was, he was reluctant to accept it. Now, he accepted the fact that his heart beat faster when he looked at her, that she had an effect on him that no other ever did. He accepted it, but he knew it just had to be unrequited.

It was 1:33 in the morning when he arrived at the Order. Reever, pulling one of his frequent all-nighters, greeted him. He went straight to Phoenix's spacious abode. He opened the door and silently stepped inside. He saw the bed snug against the wall. Phoenix was curled up on top of the covers with one arm hanging off, as if she had flung it across some invisible body. He crept closer. A rush of longing and desire flooded through him. His usually stern expression melted into a tender gaze.

_It has been too long,_ he thought as he drank in the sight of her short mop of curls, rich russet brown tinted with auburn when the sun shined. Her eyes, so vividly green and gold when open, were closed in a fitful slumber. Her luscious red lips were so close he could lean in and kiss her…but he wouldn't. His gaze became wistful and anguished. He started as he saw the tears running down her face. He became at once concerned and protective. What could have hurt his angel so? What could have made her cry even while she slept? He dreaded the answer.

He took off his sword and laid it, in its sheath, under Phoenix's arm. He then turned to go sit in the moonlight glimmering on the windowsill when Phoenix stirred slightly and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Yu…" but it couldn't have been. There was no reason for her to be dreaming about him.

He shrugged and pushed the incident to the back of his mind. He leapt up onto the windowsill and, weary from his travels, fell asleep.


	2. A Phoenix's Fury

_Author's Note- Depending on where you are in the manga, Kanda may or may not currently have his Mugen. For my intents and purposes, he does._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- **A Phoenix's Fury

When Phoenix woke up, she immediately sensed the presence of the sword under her arm. "Oh, Mugen," she sighed as she gazed at the sword. Suddenly the realization hit her. If Mugen was here, then what about…? She sat up to see the owner of the sword watching her from the windowsill, his long black hair in its usual ponytail falling over his shoulder. "Yu?" she breathed.

"Hey, Phoenix," he said.

Yu grew alarmed as Phoenix's eyes filled with tears. "Wha-?" he began to question.

"Yu Kanda, you stupid idiot!" Phoenix raged. "How could you leave without telling me? You didn't even say goodbye! What was I supposed to think! You just up and left without a word, I found out from Allen that you were gone, how the hell could you do that to me?" She stalked towards Yu, tears freely streaming down her face.

Now he knew what the cause of her tears was. Him. He turned his head away, ashamed that he had caused his sweet angel to cry.

"You've been gone for three weeks." Phoenix continued. "What if you had died? I would've never said goodbye to you one last time." She grabbed the lapels of Yu's long coat and glared tearily into his dark blue, perplexed and bewildered eyes. "I've been so worried about you," she whispered brokenly, staring at his chest. Suddenly she looked up, leaned up onto her tiptoes, and kissed him full on the lips. Yu started before he too closed his eyes and responded. The kiss was soft and sweet, with the tenderness of newly discovered requited love.

They separated and Phoenix looked up at Yu. "I love you."

Yu could hardly believe his ears. He smiled softly, completely dropping his last usual defense, and drew her into his arms. "I love you too."

* * *

Allen was walking to the cafeteria to get an early breakfast. He went into Phoenix's room to see if she wanted to join him, but he stopped short when he saw the couple embracing. He smiled to himself and quietly backed out of the room. As he continued down to his meal he thought, _Maybe Kanda is a bit more human than he wants us to believe._

_*Finis*_

_

* * *

_

**Charcoal-**See what I inspire her to finish? I'm a genius.

**Sage-** Awful pompous too, aint'cha

**Charcoal-** You're just jealous.

**Me- ***sensing a fight about to break out* C'mon, guys, can't we all just get along? If you all work together, we can write a super amazing story!

**Domiel-** You know what's pathetic? You just almost wrote supermegafoxyawesomehot instead of super amazing.

**Me-** Shut up. I was watching A Very Potter Musical (which, by the way, I don't own either. Starkid does.)

**Charcoal-** …She's a loser.

**Sage-** Hey, that's what we think too! You're alright, newbie.

**Domiel- **We officially welcome you to Moe's Muses.

**Charcoal-** Alright!

**Me- **Anyways, I know it was short, but there's the story. I'm working on a several larger works. They seem so much longer when they're on paper...


End file.
